


Аконит и лилии

by churchill



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Het and Slash, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchill/pseuds/churchill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Крис Арджент едет в родной город расследовать дело о насильственном обращении своего отца. В напарники ему навязывают молодую девушку-оборотня — Эрику Рейес, альфа которой и является в этом деле обвиняемым...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Аконит и лилии

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** AU по отношению к канону; соотношение возраста у персонажей отличается от канона, Эрике здесь двадцать один год; возможный ООС персонажей; упоминание слэша и фемслэша (неграфично)

Приземистое здание, в котором размещался Департамент по контролю за популяцией, изнутри напоминало Крису катакомбы — крашеные серым стены, низкие потолки, и вечно мигающее флуоресцентное освещение по периметру коридоров.  
Возможно, чем-то вроде бункера оно и было задумано — построено на отшибе, и два его основных этажа уходили под землю. До того, как здание снова начали использовать, в его надземной части какое-то время размещался автобусный гараж. Сейчас там в ряд стояли чёрные служебные джипы и разномастные машины сотрудников. А где-то в глубине осталось несколько старых жёлтых автобусов, в которых парни из отдела надзора любили устраивать ночные тренировки, оставляя на шелушащемся краской железе характерные следы когтей.  
Но, несмотря на аскетичность и лёгкий флёр безумия, во всём здании спокойно покурить можно было только в одном месте — в кабинете начальника департамента Бобби Финстока.  
Чем Крис и пользовался сейчас, нахально устроившись под включенной вытяжкой, выведенной прямо в углу. Она противно гудела, но курить хотелось сильнее.  
— Твой старик так тебе и не звонил? — спросил Бобби.  
— Нет.  
— Странно, — Бобби вздохнул, поднялся, достал из шкафа у стены пузатую бутылку с бренди и два тяжёлых стакана. Плеснул немного в каждый из них и протянул один Крису.  
Крис покачал в руках стакан, понюхал и вернул обратно Бобби.  
— Не буду, поеду прямо сейчас, — он затянулся так, что закашлялся от дыма. Чертыхнулся и затушил сигарету.  
— Не торопись, Виктория хотела отправить с тобой кого-то из своих.  
— Этого ещё не хватало, — буркнул Крис.  
— Вообще-то, по правилам, ты... — начал было Финсток, но Крис перебил:  
— Знаю, знаю, — он устало потёр глаза и улыбнулся Бобби: — Спасибо тебе.  
— Не за что, обращайся.  
А Крис не к месту вспомнил, как в прошлую субботу таскал своего очень пьяного то ли друга, то ли начальника от бара до такси, а потом и до дивана в квартире. Так бурно они отметили победу любимой регбийной команды Бобби. Крис удивлялся, как Финсток, бывший в своё время капитаном университетской команды по лакроссу, сейчас со всей страстью обожал регби.  
— Ладно, надо идти, — Крис поднялся, постоял над столом Бобби, тоскливо уставившись на обложку папки, в верхнем углу которой было написано: "Штат Калифорния, город Бикон Хиллс".  
Взял папку и пошёл к двери.  
— Постарайся там без лишнего шума, — сказал Бобби вдогонку.

Крис шёл к своему кабинету — собрать нужные для поездки бумаги, а заодно и мысли в голове, — как его поймала за рукав незнакомая девушка. Молодая и ярко накрашенная. Явно из тех, кого в последние годы в СМИ и госучреждениях политкорректно звали "ликанами".  
— Мистер Арджент, — она насмешливо оглядела его с ног до головы. — Это же вы мистер Крис Арджент?  
— Я, — признался Крис, оценивающе осмотрев девушку в ответ. Сиськи у неё были зачётные. — И я спешу.  
— Эрика Рейес, — девушка отцепилась от Криса и протянула ему ладонь, при пожатии оказавшуюся твёрдой и горячей. — Меня к вам в пару назначили. От отдела надзора.  
Крис растеряно скользнул взглядом в откровенное декольте девушки, где в ложбинке между грудей на серебряной цепочке болтался кулон с трискелионом. Потом посмотрел ей в глаза. Они были карие, хотя девушка была блондинкой.  
— Как вы сказали, вас зовут?  
— Эрика Рейес, — отчеканила она.  
— От надзора, значит, — Крис понимал, что сейчас тупит. Но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Финсток не пошутил. И предстоящее дело из просто отвратного превращалось в полное дерьмо. — И с каких пор ко мне начали назначать кого-то из надзора?  
— Я эти вопросы не решаю, — Эрика смотрела прямо и холодно. — Во сколько выезжаем?  
"Не надо было пялиться на её сиськи", — пронеслось у Криса в голове. — "Чёрт, молоденькая совсем". Вслух он сказал:  
— Я планирую выехать через два часа. Где вас забрать, миссис Рейес?  
— Мисс Рейес, — поправила она. — От офиса и заберёте. Я буду с вещами.

— За что ты меня ненавидишь? — спросил Крис, когда в трубке телефона, прижатой к уху, длинные гудки сменились тишиной. Он сидел в своём джипе, припаркованном напротив входа в офис, и ждал, когда его новоиспечённая напарница выйдет. Та обещала быть через четыре минуты. Крис надеялся, что четыре минуты в понимании юной блондинки не означают "от пятнадцати минут до часа".  
— Кого из нас ты в этом подозреваешь? — насмешливо поинтересовался хриплый женский голос.  
— Обеих, — признался Крис. — Я еду в Бикон Хиллс. И мне срочно нужна Виктория. Но у неё выключен сотовый. Найди мне её.  
— И тебе не болеть, братишка, — Кейт усмехнулась и громко проговорила в сторону: — Миссис Вильямс, твой бывший на проводе! Страстно жаждет общения.  
— Вот же ехидна, — с чувством ругнулся Крис. — Все женщины — суки. Даже сестра!  
— Привет, Крис. Как ты? — спросила Виктория.  
— Зачем ты приставила ко мне эту Рейес?  
— Что с ней не так?  
— Вики, прекрати это.  
— Что — "это"?  
— Считаешь, что я потерял способность соблюдать Кодекс? Или это очередное сватовство? — раздражённо ответил Крис. — Вы, что ли, совсем рехнулись? Ты знаешь, куда я еду и зачем. И там мне будет не до того, чтобы нянчиться с кем-то из твоих "щенков".  
— Мозгов у неё достаточно, уверяю тебя, — в голосе Виктории зазвучали стальные ноты. — Она из Бикон Хиллс, а Хейл — её альфа. Это удержит тебя от поспешных действий. В любом случае, мы с Бобби не можем позволить тебе ехать туда одному.  
— Что ты сейчас городишь? Это твоё решение, а не чьё-то ещё! — не выдержал и заорал в трубку Крис. Потом отдышался и добавил уже спокойно: — Не хочу вмешивать посторонних. Тем более бету Хейла! Ты же читала дело. Там и так всё ясно.  
— Крис, или берёшь с собой Эрику, или я добиваюсь твоего отстранения. Твоё участие в этом деле и так против правил, — отрезала Виктория. — И я не доверяю ни твоему отцу, ни твоим суждениям о нём.  
— Я в состоянии со всем справиться.  
— Я тоже так когда-то думала. Ты помнишь, чем всё кончилось.  
— Вики, это всё твои домыслы... — Крис замолчал, пытаясь подобрать слова для ответа. Бывшая жена знала куда бить. И удар был ниже пояса. Сказать что-то внятное он не успел — в окно машины постучала Эрика и тут же открыла дверь.  
— Едем?  
— Садитесь, — обречённо ответил ей Крис и сказал в трубку: — Созвонимся позже. Обними за меня Кэт.  
Нажал отбой и сунул телефон в лоток между сиденьями.  
— Вам не нужен навигатор? — приподняла брови Эрика.  
— Он у меня тут, — Крис постучал согнутым пальцем по виску и завёл машину.  
От Окленда до Бикон Хиллс дорога в среднем занимала не больше пяти часов. При хорошей скорости — четыре. Но Крис не был в своём родном городе почти десять лет. И согласился бы никогда не возвращаться туда.  
В Бикон Хиллс до сих пор жил отец Криса. Возможно, эти вещи были как-то связаны. Крис старался не думать об этом.

Про Криса Арджента и Викторию Вильямс в Департаменте ходили разные слухи. Некоторые оказывались правдой. Часть из них пересказывал Эрике Дэнни Махилани — симпатичный миляга, который ломал стереотипы о нелюдимых программистах своими дружелюбием и общительностью. Он принялся опекать Эрику с того дня, как она пришла в отдел. И Эрика даже слегка запала на него, но потом узнала, что он — гей, и давно живёт со своим парнем.  
— Знаешь, кто это? — спросил её Дэнни в кафетерии, где они обедали в тот день. Эрика уже допивала кофе и лениво разглядывала стоявших в очереди сотрудников. Она видела, как её начальницу галантно пропустил вперед себя заросший щетиной худощавый мужчина, в котором и по повадкам, и по одежде инстинктивно чувствовался охотник.  
— А должна?  
Денни хитро улыбнулся в ответ и, перегнувшись через столик к Эрике, прошептал:  
— Это Крис Арджент, бывший твоей шефини.  
— Он? Бывший? Да ты гонишь! — удивилась Эрика. — Она же вервульф.  
— Точно тебе говорю. У них даже общая дочка есть. В старшей школе сейчас учится.  
— Да быть такого не может, она — лесбиянка, — почти движением губ возмутилась Эрика, всё ближе наклоняясь к Дэнни. — И живёт с какой-то бабой.  
Тут она снова пригляделась к Крису с Викторией. Они разговаривали о еде — Эрике был слышен этот разговор — и была в этом какая-то взаимная слаженность, как у людей, которые знают привычки друг друга много лет. Слова Дэнни переставали казаться таким уж бредом.  
— А живет твоя шефиня с его сестрой, — едва слышно добавил Дэнни, явно довольный тем, что смог произвести впечатление на Эрику.  
— Врёшь!  
— Её бабу же зовут Кейт? Кейт Арджент — родная сестра Криса. Можешь сама проверить по базе.  
— Очуметь! — Эрика выдохнула, снова начала пялиться на свою начальницу и этого Криса. Но тут Арджент глянул в её сторону, и она поспешно отвела взгляд и уткнулась в свою кружку. Лишний раз лучше не попадаться охотнику на глаза. Даже если работаешь в конторе, которая самих же охотников и контролирует.  
Он тогда показался опасным не только из-за своего занятия. Было в нём что-то такое, несмотря на заметную седину в щетине и далеко не юный возраст, отчего у Эрики слабели колени.

И когда Виктория позвала её к себе и небрежным жестом выложила на стол назначение, где был указан город и охотник, с которым ей предстояло туда ехать, Эрика вспомнила своё ощущение от Арджента. Ей стало неуютно.  
Ещё хуже стало, когда она поняла, о ком и о чём идет речь в деле, которое им предстояло рассматривать. Но позволить себе отказаться она не могла. Ни за что. Только не это.  
— Твоё первое настоящее задание. Если справишься, переведём из стажеров в отдел, — сказала Виктория, будто подчеркивая, что именно это должно было быть самым важным для Эрики, а вовсе не то, что ей придется защищать интересы её же собственного альфы, а по совместительству ещё и первой и единственной любви всей жизни.  
Ко всему прочему, безответной. Как сказал ей Дерек когда-то? "Укус — это дар, а не предложение о замужестве".  
Впрочем, об этой части их отношений Виктория, скорее всего, ничего не знала.  
— Раньше к мистеру Ардженту вроде не ставили наблюдателей, — попробовала прощупать почву Эрика. Ей была доступна информация о том, кто из их подразделения с кем из охотников работает. Имя Криса Арджента не фигурировало ни в одном из назначений.  
— Особый случай. Будет лучше, если в этот раз мистер Арджент поедет не один. Да и ты сможешь навестить своих.  
Эрика едва поморщилась — она ничего не имела против того, чтобы встретиться со своими тётей, дядей и племянниками. Но это будет не увеселительная поездка в родные места. Эрика никак не могла просчитать, что задумала Виктория, и её отношение ко всему этому. Вроде бы укусили её бывшего свёкра. И даже не такого уж и бывшего — он был и отцом Кейт всё-таки. Но начальница зачем-то отправляет с Крисом Эрику, зная, что та для Хейла сделает всё возможное и невозможное — альфа он и есть альфа, такая связь всегда в приоритете.  
Слишком сложно получалось. Эрика плюнула на эти игры и субординацию и спросила в лоб:  
— Вы же не верите, что Дерек виноват?  
— Все известные нам факты против него.  
— Тогда зачем вы меня отправляете?  
— Чтобы быть уверенными, что это действительно все факты. Что-то может оказаться не таким однозначным.  
— А этот Крис... мистер Арджент... не по правилам же?  
— А ты тоже не совсем по правилам, — жёстко сказала Виктория. — Хочешь отказаться?  
Эрика торопливо замотала головой, показывая, что всё поняла и больше глупыми вопросами донимать не будет.  
— Я пойду? — она поднялась, забрала папку и вопросительно уставилась на начальницу.  
— Если что-то понадобится, звони. В любое время на мой личный номер.  
Эрика кивнула и в оглушённом состоянии вышла из кабинета. Ей ещё предстояло найти Криса Арджента и "осчастливить" его новостью о том, что теперь он работает не один.

Крис сосредоточенно гнал машину и молчал. Эрике не нравилось это молчание. Ей хотелось понять, что же у Арджента на уме. Но никак не удавалось придумать, с чего начать разговор. Она слегка потянулась, развернула плечи, выставляя грудь. Вытянула ноги, обтянутые тесной юбкой, снова их согнула, слегка расставив. Тогда, в коридоре Арджент так пялился на неё. Может, это удастся использовать?  
Но тот проигнорировал её действия, продолжая смотреть на дорогу. Эрика подавила разочарованный вздох и снова стала вспоминать дело, прочитанное до этого, наверное, раз семь. В голове всплывали отдельные строчки:  
"... оборотень-альфа, 23 года... насильственное обращение... Пострадавший: Джерард Арджент, 68 лет... выявлена резистентность к ликантропии..."  
— Этот альфа, Дерек Хейл... Вы же с ним знакомы? — нарушил молчание Крис.  
— Что?  
— Виктория, — Крис запнулся и поправился, — то есть, миссис Вильямс сказала мне, что вы тоже из Бикон Хиллс, и что Хейл — ваш альфа. Это же он вас и обратил?  
— Да. И что с того? — окрысилась Эрика. — И чтобы вы знали, он никогда не обращал насильно. Он не такой.  
Крис снисходительно посмотрел на неё.  
— Иногда и люди, и оборотни оказываются не теми, кем кажутся.  
— Он этого не делал, — упрямо ответила Эрика.  
— Там записано его признание, — парировал Крис. — И показания потерпевшего.  
— Мистер, это всё какая-то брехня. И я вам это докажу.  
— Посмотрим, мисс Рейес, — Крис пожал плечами и снова уставился на дорогу. Потом внезапно сменил тему: — Может, без всех этих мисс и мистер? Не люблю эти условности. Нам всё-таки вместе работать. А? — он коротко глянул на Эрику и протянул ей правую руку, продолжая удерживать руль левой. — Я — Крис.  
Эрика посмотрела на него с подозрением. Но руку в ответ всё-таки пожала. Ладонь у Арджента оказалась такой же сухой и мозолистой, как и тогда в коридоре офиса. И также остро пахла табаком и бензином.

Прежняя привычка отсыпаться за то количество часов, которое дают, возвращалась к Крису в поездках сама собой. Хотя в мотель они заселились поздно, Крис рано утром уже был на ногах, чтобы успеть проведать в больнице отца до запланированной на десять встречи с шерифом. И заодно узнать напрямую, а не из текста отчета, что всё-таки случилось.  
Джерард занимал отдельную палату и выглядел по-настоящему жалко. Может быть, его состарили последние десять лет, которые они с Крисом не виделись. А может, из-за того, что из носа у него постоянно текло чёрным, и Джерард почти непрерывно прикладывал к лицу бумажную салфетку.  
— Мой сын решил меня навестить. Неужели?  
— Почему ты мне не позвонил? — Крис подвинул к больничной кровати стул и сел.  
— Стоило ли беспокоить тебя по таким пустякам, — съязвил Джерард. — Как ты узнал?  
— Я здесь от департамента.  
— Вот как. Официально, значит, — Джерард снова приложил к носу салфетку. Руки у него мелко дрожали. Он раздражённо смял салфетку и отбросил её. Потянулся за чистой.  
— Что случилось? И что говорят врачи?  
— Что у меня специфическая реакция на укус, — со злостью ответил Джерард. — И я теперь истекаю этой дрянью. Одно утешение — я так и не стану тварью. Такой был бы позор на старости лет.  
Крис поморщился. Спор о том, что охотник имеет полное право жить дальше, если ему не повезло нарваться на обращение, был проигран им отцу ещё тогда, десять лет назад, когда укусили Викторию. На деле Крис вроде бы выиграл — сохранил право Виктории остаться в их семье, хотя всё равно потерял её в итоге. А вот их бесконечные пререкания тогда так ничем и не закончились — отец жёстко стоял на своём и ничего не хотел слышать о том, что нет ничего стыдного, если в семье охотников есть вервульф.  
— Ты снова об этом. Мы приняли бы тебя любым.  
— Опять эти дурацкие разговоры? Ты знаешь, что я об этом думаю, — раздражённо ответил Джерард.  
— Расскажи лучше, что случилось.  
— Меня уже допрашивали из полиции. Хочешь, чтобы я это всё повторял? Прочитай отчет.  
— Прекрати, я пытаюсь разобраться.  
— Нет, ты снова хочешь выгородить кого-то. То ты выгораживал эту дрянь Викторию, то теперь разъезжаешь по стране и подписываешь ваши никчёмные бумажонки. "Обращение по согласию или насильственное обращение ". Чушь какая! На выходе у нас всегда тварь! — Джерард резко закашлялся, и чёрные капли брызнули на белую простынь. Он торопливо зажал рот салфеткой, продолжая натужно кашлять в неё. Из носа у него текло, и потемневшая салфетка уже не впитывала, оставляя грязные разводы на лице.  
Крис поспешно протянул отцу чистую. Джерард выхватил её из рук и начал вытираться.  
— Время другое, — глухо сказал Крис. — Виновные в любом случае будут наказаны.  
— Да? И как же это? — саркастично спросил Джерард. — Раньше мы просто пристрелили бы альфу. Без разговоров и разбирательств. Сейчас вы с каждым возитесь, словно они ваши дети.  
— Обещаю, что всё будет по кодексу. Можешь не сомневаться. Ты пока выздоравливай и отдыхай, — Крис поднялся, понимая, что разговора не выйдет. А он сам уже опаздывает на встречу с шерифом.  
— Я умираю, сын, — вдруг ясно и отстранённо сказал Джерард. — Не знаю, как долго это продлится, но я умираю. Надеюсь, тебе хватит силы, чтобы хотя бы в этот раз разобраться с виноватыми.  
Крис в замешательстве развернулся к отцу. Он как-то сразу поверил, что это не очередная манипуляция или патетическое высказывание — их много было в своё время. Крис к такому привык, научился различать и даже противостоять им. Сейчас в голосе Джерарда звучала правда.  
— Господи, так не должно быть.  
— Пообещай мне, что ты не оставишь эту тварь безнаказанной. И сделаешь всё правильно. Хотя бы в этот раз.  
Крис отчаянно мотнул головой.  
— Обещаю. Конечно, обещаю.

К радости Криса, в полицейском участке по-прежнему работал Джон Стилински — самый вменяемый из шерифов, с которыми Ардженту когда-либо приходилось иметь дело. Хотя бы в этом городку Бикон Хиллс повезло.  
Стилински встретил их обоих — и Криса, и Эрику — как старых знакомых. Усадил в свой кабинет, попросил кого-то принести кофе, а потом разложил перед Крисом папку с делом — с тем экземпляром, который хранился в участке.  
Бумажные стаканы с кофе и коробку с пончиками принес худощавый коротко стриженный парнишка. Расставил всё на столе, с настороженным любопытством поглядывая в сторону Криса.  
— Стайлз, привет! — обрадовалась ему Эрика и совсем не нежно потискала. — Ты так вырос уже.  
— Мой сын, — сказал шериф, когда парень вышел из кабинета. — Тоже переживает из-за всего этого.  
Крис рассеянно кивнул головой, подвинул себе кофе и демонстративно пролистал папку с материалами, которые уже видел.  
— Всё это прямо сейчас можно передавать в суд.  
Шериф встревожено посмотрел на Эрику, словно ожидал от неё поддержки, потом перевёл взгляд на Криса.  
— В этом деле есть некоторые несостыковки.  
— Дерек не мог так поступить, — подала голос Эрика.  
— Но поступил же, — раздражённо откликнулся Крис. — И теперь по закону сядет.  
— А зачем ты сюда приехал? — жёстко спросила Эрика. — Если у тебя уже есть готовое мнение?  
"Чтобы увидеть умирающего от укуса альфы отца", — пронеслось в голове у Криса. Вслух он сказал:  
— В расчете на новые факты. Но их нет. Обвиняемый признал свою вину. Потерпевший в больнице и утверждает, что его обращали без согласия.  
— Ты съездил в больницу, но не поговорил с Дереком.  
— Зачем? У нас есть запись его допроса. Есть его признание. И ещё одно дело, в котором он фигурировал как альфа, обративший несовершеннолетнюю.  
— Это дело тогда закрыли! — вскинулась Эрика.  
— Он нарушает правила, а значит, опасен, — Крису показалось, что он сказал это голосом своего отца. Он мотнул головой, чтобы сбить наваждение.  
— Крис, ты же знаешь, что в то время я был опекуном Дерека и Коры, — заговорил шериф. — Возможно, Дерек и был когда-то вспыльчивым, но не сейчас.  
— Он мог сделать это, полностью контролируя себя. Например, из мести.  
— Зачем ему мстить? — удивился шериф.  
— Мы не знаем, какие могли быть отношения у бывшего охотника и альфы. — Крис тут же пожалел о своих словах.  
— Вот именно, — уцепилась за них Эрика. — Не знаем. Может быть, у него были причины это сделать? Веские причины?  
— Это не имеет значения, были ли у него причины. Есть факты. И мы опираемся на них. Если бы от Дерека хоть раз поступило бы какое-то заявление на Джерарда, то его бы рассматривали. Но таких заявлений нет, не так ли? — спросил Крис.  
Шериф отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Всё-таки я хотел бы настоять на повторном разбирательстве дела, — сказал он, глядя на Криса.  
— Давайте ещё раз опросим Хейла, — сдался Крис и пошёл на улицу курить.  
Эрика выскочила вслед за ним и накинулась на него.  
— Ты даже не пытаешься разобраться! Ты уже всё для себя решил!  
— В чём я должен разбираться? Мой отец умирает в больнице после того, как твой хвалёный альфа укусил его. Что ты от меня хочешь? — Крис развернулся к Эрике и уставился на неё.  
— Ох, мне так жаль... У него же вроде был иммунитет, — потрясённо сказала она. Но тут же вскинулась снова: — Всё не может быть так просто! Должна быть какая-то причина. Дерек не стал бы это делать просто так.  
— Почему он тогда тебя обратил? Тебе было шестнадцать. Какая была причина?  
Эрика явно растерялась.  
— Я... Всё не так просто.  
— Не так просто? Тебя укусили, а потом убедили, что это нормально? — продолжал наступать Крис.  
— Я сама его попросила!  
— Да неужели? И зачем же? Полечить твои подростковые прыщи?  
Эрика зло сощурилась, гордо вздёрнула голову, развернулась и ушла обратно в участок.  
"Чёрт, чёрт! Нехорошо", — с тоской подумал Крис. Виктория была права — вся эта ситуация лишала его возможности здраво мыслить.  
Он потушил сигарету, тут же прикурив ещё одну. И просто стоял с ней, держал на весу и смотрел, как тлеет её кончик. Курить больше не хотелось, во рту было кисло. Но возвращаться обратно Крис был не готов.  
Он пошёл обратно, только когда пальцы рук перестали дрожать.

Шериф привёл Дерека в свой кабинет. В наручниках. Все, кто был в кабинете, понимали, что обычные наручники альфу не удержат, если тот не захочет в них оставаться. Но у Криса не хватило духу под настороженным взглядом Эрики требовать, чтобы на Хейла надели специальные.  
Дерек изменился за то время, пока Криса не было в городе. Он помнил его совсем мелким, давно — ещё до тех времен, когда Джон Стилински взвалил на себя тяжкую ношу по опеке двух подростков, разом потерявших семью из-за эпидемии волчьего гриппа. Какой-то новый штамм, болезнь косила только оборотней, и Крис подозревал, что это была биологическая диверсия со стороны какой-нибудь закрытой правительственной организации. Очень неспокойные были времена. Крис со своими уже уехал из города, но всю эту историю ему пересказал Финсток, который семью Стилински хорошо знал.  
Дереку было тогда лет четырнадцать, его сестре Коре и того меньше. У самого Джона был маленький ещё сын, а у жены выявили какое-то неизлечимое заболевание. Но он не побоялся. "Наверное, до сих пор воспринимает Дерека как ещё одного своего ребёнка," — подумалось Крису.  
Дерек зарос чёрной щетиной и выглядел устало и как-то обречённо. Он был хорош собой — красивый, мускулистый и, скорее всего, неглупый парень. Такому бы дальше нормально жить. Крису на мгновение даже стало жаль его.  
— Присаживайтесь, мистер Хейл, — Крис указал Дереку на стул, поставленный перед столом. Он сам сидел в кресле за столом шерифа. Джон и Эрика рядышком устроились на подоконнике.  
Дерек скользнул взглядом по Эрике, слабо улыбнулся и кивнул ей. Эрика сразу вытянулась вся, как рядовой перед офицером. Крису всегда было интересно, как взаимодействуют альфы и беты — это была какая-то связь, недоступная его пониманию. В такие моменты было видно, что бета, при правильно установленной связи, будет готова умереть за своего альфу. И Эрика, похоже, не была в этом исключением.  
— Я представляю Департамент по контролю за популяцией, — сказал Крис, протягивая Дереку своё раскрытое удостоверение.  
— Я знаю, кто вы.  
— Мне нужно задать вам несколько вопросов.  
— Ей обязательно при этом присутствовать? — Дерек кивнул головой в сторону Эрики и внимательно посмотрел на неё.  
Та заметно напряглась и подчёркнуто официальным тоном проговорила:  
— Я здесь по работе. Поэтому да, обязательно. Извини, Дерек.  
Крис мысленно поаплодировал её упрямству. Он подозревал, что Хейл пользовался сейчас своими способностями альфы, но Эрика не собиралась сдаваться.  
— Хорошо, приступим, — Крис включил диктофон. — Я запишу наш разговор. Можете ещё раз описать последовательно, что случилось в день происшествия?  
— Я уже всё рассказал. И во всём признался. Может, мы на этом закончим?  
Крис покосился на Эрику, та выглядела сбитой с толку. Шериф устало попросил:  
— Дерек, расскажи всё мистеру Ардженту. Прошу тебя.  
Хейл опустил голову и монотонно заговорил:  
— Это произошло пятнадцатого августа, в среду. Было поздно, около десяти часов вечера. Я шёл один через лес. В лесу я встретил Джерарда Арджента. Я подошёл к нему вплотную, прокусил ему плечо и ушёл. Его согласия на обращение в тот момент я не спрашивал. Никаких свидетелей поблизости не было. Свою вину я полностью признаю.  
"Какой-то бред", — Крис нахмурился. Эта версия звучала ещё страннее, чем та, что была в протоколе. Впрочем, в протоколе из фактов почти ничего и не было: из Дерека тогда удалось выжать только признание вины.  
— Это был вечер полнолуния?  
Дерек удивлённо посмотрел на Криса.  
— Нет, полнолуние будет через две недели. Вы же знаете.  
— Зачем ты это сделал?  
— Сделал, — пожал плечами Дерек. — Не могу объяснить.  
— Ты ему мстил за что-то?  
— Нет.  
— Чего ты добивался?  
— Я его укусил. Он должен был стать оборотнем.  
— Ты был на него разозлён, в гневе? Ты напал на него?  
— Д-да, конечно, — Дерек вдруг сбился.  
— Врёшь, — тут же сказала Эрика.  
Дерек недовольно зыркнул в её сторону.  
— Ты специально преследовал Джерарда, шёл за ним?  
— Да, — уверенно ответил Дерек.  
— Как ты его нашёл в лесу?  
— По запаху, он вонял лекарствами.  
— Лекарствами? — Крис вдруг понял, что ни разу не задумывался, а что было у его отца со здоровьем до укуса. Привык, что тот всегда был бодрым и крепким, даже когда уже был в возрасте.  
— Я всё сказал, — Дерек замкнулся, словно выдал что-то лишнее.  
— Давайте сделаем перерыв, — тут же попросил шериф.

Шериф как-то незаметно устроил так, чтобы Эрика ушла обедать к ним домой — Стайлз утащил её с собой, громко обещая накормить вкусной и здоровой едой. А сам увёл Криса обедать в кафе.  
— А они дружат? Стайлз и Дерек? — спросил Крис, пока официантка расставляла на столе тарелки.  
— Неразлучны. Даже сейчас, когда Дерек с нами не живет. Думаю, Стайлзу всегда не хватало брата.  
— Как-то нехорошо получилось, — задумчиво сказал Крис, когда официантка ушла. — С этим делом.  
— Я об этом и хотел поговорить.  
Крис, который был готов к чему-то такому, внимательно смотрел на Джона, показывая, что слушает.  
— Ты, наверное, в курсе: когда мы взяли Дерека с Корой в семью, Клаудия болела. Рак легких. Ей уже назначили химию. Хотя потом стало понятно, что это бесполезно, — Джон прокашлялся и глотнул воды. Было видно, что даже после стольких лет ему тяжело всё это вспоминать. — Дерек предложил мне вариант с обращением. Он же был уже альфой. Вспомнил, что его мать кого-то так даже вылечила. Не самый приятный вариант, наверное. Но жить с этим можно.  
Крис даже перестал жевать, слушая.  
— Мы обговорили всё с Клаудией. Она настояла, чтобы её согласие оформили письменно — на случай, если не сработает, — Джон замолчал, уткнувшись взглядом в тарелку с едой. Потом поднял на Криса покрасневшие глаза: — Вот оно и не сработало. Это было похоже на то, что сейчас у твоего отца. Она кашляла чёрным. Долго кашляла. Потом оно прошло, но рак-то никуда не делся. Мы похоронили её через полгода.  
— А Дерек?  
— Он очень переживал. Я даже сожалел, что позволил ему. Мне потом один онколог сказал — потом уже, после смерти жены, он на таком специализировался — что от некоторых видов рака возникает иммунитет к ликантропии. Такое редко бывает. Нам просто не повезло.  
— А почему он обратил Эрику?  
— Там своя история, — покачал головой шериф. — Думаю, что Дерек тогда пожалел её, раз пошёл на такое.  
— А сейчас ты думаешь, что Дерек жалеет моего отца? — с иронией спросил Крис. — Да с чего бы ему?  
— У меня в голове это тоже не укладывается. Но если и есть ответ, то скорее всего где-то здесь.

Стайлз слегка притомил Эрику своей заботой — настойчиво предлагал еду, подсовывал сладости, сбивчиво пересказывал последние новости — о том, что происходило у их общих знакомых c тех пор, как Эрика уехала из города.  
И явно хотел что-то у неё узнать, но никак не мог решиться. Потом не выдержал и, когда она уже пила чай, спросил напрямую:  
— Его же не посадят, да?  
Это прозвучало с таким отчаянием, что Эрике стало его жалко. В то же время, она ревниво отметила, как сильно он пропах Дереком, просто пропитался им. Для такого надо много времени проводить вместе.  
Стайлз всегда был умным, даже в детстве, поэтому Эрика не стала ничего скрывать:  
— Пока всё плохо. Никто не понимает, зачем Дерек это сделал. Если мы не разберёмся, что там случилось, нам его не отстоять. Или только этот старый хрен Арджент своё заявление отзовёт.  
Стайлз подпёр лоб рукой и горестно уставился на свою кружку с какао. Глаза у него были влажными, и ресницы слиплись.  
— А тебе Дерек ничего не рассказывал? Ну, об этом случае?  
— Не-а, — помотал головой Стайлз.  
— Может, ты их со старым Арджентом видел где-то? Или слышал что-то?  
Стайлз вдруг подобрался, словно его осенило чем-то, и спросил:  
— А он же мог Дерека шантажировать чем-нибудь? Чтобы тот скрывал настоящую причину?  
— А есть чем? — удивилась Эрика. — Чем он мог таким шантажировать?  
— Да я тут подумал... — Стайлз не стал договаривать, вдруг заторопился, поднялся из-за стола и сразу начал собирать посуду. — Потом расскажу. Если ты ничего больше не хочешь, давай я тебя обратно отвезу?  
— Стой, — Эрика через стол дотянулась до его плеча и вцепилась в него. Стайлз настороженно уставился на неё. А Эрика слезла с табурета и обошла стол, так и не выпуская Стайлза, подошла к нему вплотную, снова принюхиваясь, ясно различая теперь тот особый оттенок, возникающий, когда запахи двух разных людей плотно сплетаются между собой. И тут поняла, чем таким Джерард мог шантажировать Дерека.  
На неё словно обрушилось незапланированное полнолуние, когда волчица внутри обозлёно рвётся из-под контроля, мир видится чёрно-белыми дергающимися тенями, а пульс тяжко бухает в голове. В воздухе запахло кровью, нестерпимо хотелось рвать клыками трепыхающуюся добычу, которую она удерживала сейчас. Эрику останавливало только то, что тёплое тело, маячившее впереди, издавало запах её альфы — слабо, но настойчиво. Потом она услышала чужое сорванное дыхание.  
Мир перед глазами снова стал выстраиваться цветными пятнами. И она осознала, что прижимает Стайлза к стене, до крови вцепившись когтями ему в плечо.  
— О, господи, — выдохнула Эрика. — О, господи. Стайлз! Прости-прости!  
Она резко отпустила его, выдернув когти из плоти. И тот сполз по стене на пол, зажимая плечо рукой, всхлипывая воздухом.  
— Ты совсем больная? — сдавленно спросил Стайлз, когда она начала суетливо стягивать с него рубашку, чтобы осмотреть раненое плечо.  
— Я сорвалась, — честно призналась Эрика.  
— Да вы ревнивые психи. Оба. Так же и убить можно.  
— И Дерек?  
— Он лучше себя контролирует, — с затаённой гордостью сказал Стайлз. — Но тоже один раз распсиховался.  
— И давно это у вас?  
— Ммм... — Стайлз порозовел. — Чтобы шантажировать этим — не очень.  
— А сколько тебе сейчас? — Эрика сначала сама пыталась мысленно сосчитать, сколько могло быть Стайлзу, но забила на это. У него всё ещё текла кровь из глубоких ранок, и было важнее как-то её остановить, чем заниматься расчётами.  
— Семнадцать. В сентябре будет.  
— Дерьмо, — ругнулась Эрика. — И твой отец не знает?  
Стайлз отвёл глаза и покачал головой.  
— А Джерард вас видел? Поди обжимались где-то, идиоты? — зло спросила Эрика.  
— И что? Мы же ничего такого не делали, — с вызовом ответил Стайлз. Потом сник: — Даже и не думал, что Дерек может из-за этого молчать. А ты всё ещё по нему с ума сходишь, да?  
Эрика чуть снова не вцепилась в него, чтобы сильно потрясти — как куклу, даже представила себе, как болталась бы его голова. Но сжала руки в кулаки, пока не ощутила, что оттуда капает тёплым. Кровью. Разжала ладони и поняла, что проткнула их себе когтями.  
Стайлз дотянулся до марлевых салфеток, пакет с которыми лежал рядом с ним на полу, и протянул одну Эрике.  
— Прости, я не хотел.  
Эрика забрала салфетку, кивнула. Хотелось реветь. Но было не время для этого. Она пошла отмывать руки от крови — ранки уже затянулись сами. Вернулась к Стайлзу, продолжила и дальше залеплять пластырями его разодранное плечо.  
— Крису Ардженту сам всё расскажешь, — сердито сказала Эрика, наклеивая последний кусок пластыря.  
— Я хотел сначала с Дереком поговорить.  
— Расскажи всё Крису, — настойчиво повторила она. — Не откладывая.  
— Хорошо, — торопливо закивал Стайлз. Добавил тоскливо: — А он теперь скажет отцу.  
— Придурок, — рассердилась Эрика. — Оба придурки. Давно надо было рассказать! Не было бы этого!  
— Не ругайся, и так плохо, — тихо попросил Стайлз.  
— Переживёшь, — мстительно ответила Эрика и поднялась. Сходила за тряпкой, вытерла кровь, которой они оба забрызгали пол. Убрала медикаменты.  
Пошла к двери, ещё раз развернулась к Стайлзу, который уже успел сменить рубашку и убирал посуду со стола.  
— Сегодня же расскажи. До вечера. Я проверю.  
— Само собой, — вздохнул Стайлз и спохватился: — Подожди, отвезу.  
— Не надо, прогуляюсь, — Эрика вышла из дома, напоследок хлопнув дверью.

Крис, выйдя из дверей больницы, первым делом увидел парнишку из участка — сына шерифа. Тот стоял, прислонившись к старому синему джипу, и словно ждал кого-то. Увидев Криса, он заметно обрадовался и тут же направился в его сторону.  
А Крису хотелось побыть одному — новости, которые на него вывалили в больнице, нужно было как-то осмыслить. Ещё хотелось курить, но здесь, на территории, это было делать неудобно.  
— Меня ждёшь? — спросил Крис.  
— Ага. Папа сказал, что вы сюда поехали.  
— Ему нужно что-то срочно?  
— Я не от папы. Мне нужно с вами поговорить.  
— Только давай уедем отсюда.  
Стайлз понятливо кивнул и пошёл к джипу. Крис дошёл до своей машины, сел в неё и какое-то время тупо разглядывал пустую парковку через ветровое стекло.  
Предположение шерифа о том, что у Джерарда могло быть какое-то серьёзное заболевание, подтвердилось полностью. Он был болен редким видом рака легких, Крис не очень разобрался в терминах и объяснениях врача, с которым его отправили разговаривать. Понял только, что всякое медицинское вмешательство уже бесполезно, и отцу осталось несколько недель жизни. В лучшем случае — месяцев.  
Крис очнулся от мыслей, завёл машину и выехал с территории больницы. И было видно в зеркало заднего вида, что синий джип младшего Стилински неотрывно следует за ним.

Крис остановился у небольшого безлюдного парка. Вышел из машины, прошёл к одной из скамеек, стоявших под деревьями, достал сигареты и наконец-то закурил. Почти сразу рядом сел Стайлз.  
— Ты, надеюсь, не куришь?  
— Нет, — Стайлз покачал головой. — Мой бойфренд не переносит запах табака.  
— Бойфренд? — Крис удивлённо хмыкнул от такой откровенности парнишки.  
— Да, — Стайлз смотрел на Криса с вызовом. — И вы его знаете. Это Дерек Хейл.  
— Ого! — Крис аж присвистнул от удивления. — Джон об этом не знает?  
— Нет, — Стайлз сник, ссутулился и уставился на свои кроссовки.  
— А мне ты зачем говоришь?  
— Ваш отец. Он нас видел однажды. А я только сегодня об этом вспомнил. И Дерек потом пару раз говорил с кем-то по телефону при мне, но не сказал с кем.  
— Он тебе всё докладывает? С кем и о чём говорит?  
— Не докладывает. Но и не скрывает обычно.  
Крису была видна коротко стриженная макушка Стайлза, порозовевшее ухо и часть щеки, покрытой родинками. Он был худой, нескладный, свободная толстовка и мешковатые штаны болтались на нём, и Крис не очень понимал, что же Дерек Хейл мог найти в этом мальчишке.  
Впрочем, то, что Стайлз пришёл с ним сейчас разговаривать о чём-то крайне личном, что явно тщательно скрывалось от всех окружающих, и всё для того, чтобы хоть как-то помочь Дереку, вызывало уважение.  
— Значит, ты трахаешься с Дереком?  
— Нет! Это не так! — уязвлёно вскинулся Стайлз, но тут же снова сник. — Получается, да.  
— А Джерард Арджент вас видел в такой момент?  
— Не в такой, — Стайлз был уже красным от смущения. — Мы ничего такого не делали, целовались только.  
— И ты думаешь, что Джерард шантажировал его этим и вынудил Дерека себя обратить?  
— А иначе, зачем это Дереку?  
— И вправду, незачем, — согласился Крис. — Только одно не стыкуется. Мой отец — бывший охотник, который люто ненавидит оборотней. И он бы никогда не стал просить кого-то об укусе. Даже перед лицом смерти. Я знаю его.  
— Дерек тоже не стал бы делать это просто так, — угрюмо сказал Стайлз. — Я тоже его знаю.  
Крис вдруг вспомнил, как Эрика почти теми же словами твердила про Дерека: "Он не такой, я знаю его".  
— Я понял тебя. Дело в суд передавать не будем, пока не разберёмся, — Крис докурил сигарету и тут же демонстративно вытащил ещё одну. — Дуй отсюда, мне надо подумать.  
— Спасибо, — Стайлз искренне улыбнулся и вскочил на ноги, чтобы уйти, но тут же приостановился и замялся.  
— Что ещё? — недовольно спросил Крис.  
— Я про Эрику. Она из-за всего этого уехала расстроенная. Присмотрите за ней, ладно?  
— Присмотрю, — буркнул Крис, мысленно проклиная Викторию, которая навязала ему этот детский сад. Он, кажется, даже догадывался, что именно могло расстроить Рейес.

Крис позвонил Эрике, но та не взяла трубку. К счастью, телефон у неё не был выключен, и поиск по спутнику показал, что она где-то в баре недалеко от их мотеля. Теоретически, напиться до каких-то приключений на свою задницу ей было сложно — всё-таки оборотням в этой части везло с метаболизмом. И Крис, недолго раздумывая, поехал в участок — повидать Хейла.  
Надо было понять, в ком из этих двоих — в Джерарде или в Дереке — он ошибается? Но разговаривать с отцом Крис пока не был готов.  
К Дереку пропустили без лишних вопросов — шерифа Стилински на месте не было, но нужные распоряжения он оставил.  
В камерах было пусто. Только в одной сидел мятый небритый мужик, скорее всего, задержанный за какое-нибудь мелкое воровство. В самой дальней держали Хейла.  
Когда Крис подошёл к решетчатой дверце, Дерек отжимался — равномерно и неторопливо. Видно было, как вспухают мышцы под серой майкой при каждом движении.  
Крис ждал, пока Дерек закончит. А тот поднялся с пола, обмыл руки под краном, умылся, вытерся, уселся на узкую койку и прикрыл глаза, словно никого и не было рядом.  
Криса повеселило это нарочитое игнорирование. Он оглянулся для верности — охранник был далеко, бомжеватого вида мужик в камере явно не был ликаном, а значит, их разговор никто подслушать не мог. И Крис тихо заговорил:  
— Мы тут общались со Стайлзом, и он рассказал некоторые интересные подробности ваших отношений. Он считает, что Джерард шантажировал тебя этим, — Крис сделал паузу. — Тем, что ты трахаешься со своим несовершеннолетним сводным братом.  
Дерек распахнул глаза, и они горели красным. Он продолжал молчать, но уже не отрывал взгляда от лица Криса.  
— А сегодня я узнал, что мой отец смертельно болен. Если бы ты его действительно обратил, то мог бы этим вылечить. Не хочешь объяснить, что произошло?  
Дерек ничего не говорил, продолжая сверлить Криса взглядом. Красный отблеск из его глаз уже ушёл, и их цвет в полумраке был теперь неразличим.  
— Ты своим молчанием пытаешься защитить Стайлза? — Крис прислонился к решётке, показывая, что не уйдет, пока не получит хоть какой-то ответ.  
— Не только, — тихо сказал Дерек.

За то время, пока Крис ездил в участок, телефон Эрики, судя по навигатору, переместился из бара в мотель. Оставалось надеяться, что хозяйка телефона, переместившись с ним, осталась там же.  
Дверь в номер Эрики оказалась открыта, и Крис невольно напрягся. Рейес в комнате не было, строгий костюм, в котором она ездила утром в участок, валялся на кровати. Рядом на полу лежали небрежно брошенные туфли.  
Крис выдохнул и, не останавливаясь, прошёл в ванную, рассудив, что вид полуодетой или даже блюющей напарницы его вряд ли смутит. А у самих оборотней отношение к наготе и своему телу было другим — они не считали это чем-то таким уж интимным.  
Эрика там и нашлась — на полу, одетая только в бельё и драные чулки. Сидела, прислонившись к стене. Сбоку на закрытой крышке унитаза стояла полупустая бутылка виски. Косметику Эрика успела смыть — глаза и нос покраснели от слёз, но потёков туши на лице не было.  
Крис никогда не покупался на внешнюю хрупкость оборотней — он-то знал, что даже тощая и невысокая волчица может справится со здоровым мужиком. Но Рейес выглядела сейчас настолько юной и беззащитной, что у Криса защемило сердце.  
— Ревём? — спросил он, а сам потянулся за бутылкой, чтобы понюхать горлышко — не добавила ли эта маленькая расстроенная дурочка аконита в алкоголь. Виски пах только собой, и у Криса немного отлегло.  
Эрика посмотрела на него, глаза были полны слез, губы дрожали. Она, наверное, даже попыталась сдержаться, но безрезультатно. И тут же разрыдалась, беспомощно вздрагивая, уткнувшись лицом в ладони.  
Крис покачал головой. Он не любил женских слез и даже не слишком часто с ними сталкивался — все женщины в его семье отличались бойцовским характером.  
— Пошли-ка в комнату, — Крис опустился на корточки и поднял Эрику на руки. Она была нетяжёлой и горячей, словно от слёз температурила. Тут же, уткнувшись ему в грудь, немного затихла. Крис так и сел с ней на кровать, не выпуская из рук.  
— Рассказывать будешь?  
Эрика снова заплакала навзрыд.  
— Шшш... тихо, не реви ты так. Рубашку мне уделаешь соплями.  
Рубашку было не так уж и жалко, но фраза подействовала, Эрика попыталась успокоится и подняла голову, размазывая рукой слезы по лицу, ловя взгляд Криса.  
— Дерек, да? — спросил он. — Ревнуешь?  
Взгляд у Эрики стал совсем несчастным.  
— Он мне тогда сказал... — она снова начала всхлипывать. — А сам... со Стайлзом...  
Эрика опять разревелась, прижавшись к Крису, вцепившись в него. Его рубашка намокала от слёз. Крис гладил Эрику по голове, другой рукой придерживая на коленях, чувствуя тяжесть вздрагивающего тела, его тепло. А ещё запах — дразнящий, женский: в нём были ноты каких-то едва слышных сладких духов, алкоголь в дыхании, и немного пахло псиной — как и обычно от оборотней.  
И это всё как-то не так подействовало на него. Не так, как он ожидал. Слишком остро.  
Крис неловко потянулся за краем покрывала, чтобы набросить хотя бы немного ткани на полуголую Эрику, прикрыть её, сократить контакт с обнажённой кожей.  
Она зашевелилась на его коленях, явно почувствовав, что с Крисом происходит. Он удержал её, а потом глухо сказал, сам не зная зачем, наверное, пытаясь утешить:  
— От меня жена тоже ушла к женщине. К моей сестре.  
— Пусти, — попросила Эрика. Сползла в бок и переместилась к Крису за спину, завернувшись в покрывало. Передумала и прижалась почти вплотную, свернувшись калачиком, касаясь его коленями и грудью.  
— Я знаю про твою жену, — сказала она, пряча покрасневшие глаза и нос.  
— Ну да, сплетни же по департаменту ходят, — невесело усмехнулся Крис. Осторожно протянул руку и легко-легко погладил Эрику по растрёпанным волосам. Она двинула головой, подставляясь под ласку.  
— И что ты сделал с этим?  
— Бесился долго. Но потом отпустил её, — Крис вздохнул. — Я всегда знал, что они обе... — Крис не смог подобрать подходящего слова и замолчал.  
— По девочкам? — подсказала Эрика. — Думаешь, что Дерек тоже из этих?  
— Так ведь легче. Когда дело не в тебе.  
— А дело было не в тебе?  
— Я не знаю, — глухо ответил Крис. Ему стало больно — в области сердца сильно сдавило.  
— Расскажи, — попросила Эрика. — Как это было у тебя?  
Может быть, это была плохая идея, но Крис начал говорить. Он столько лет об этом молчал, а тут оно всплыло и развернулось. Кто бы мог подумать...

Эрике казалось, что так она не плакала с тех пор, как ей исполнилось пять, и сказали, что мама больше не придёт. Даже в школе, когда какие-то уроды засняли её припадок на телефон и выложили в сеть — и тогда она не ревела столько. После того случая к ней в больницу пришёл Дерек, и жизнь сразу стала в чём-то проще, а в чём-то сложнее. Но дальше она чувствовала, что принадлежит сама себе, а не своей болезни.  
Сейчас же было обидно — до слёз, до истерики, до ощущения громадной вселенской несправедливости. Очень больно, хотя она думала, что смирилась уже со всем: Дерек не с ней, она готова к чему-то другому. Даже влюбилась же почти однажды в Дэнни. И не важно, что он в итоге оказался геем.  
На мысли про геев Эрика разрыдалась снова.  
К тому времени она ушла из бара в номер, забилась в ванную, как в нору. Всё равно идти больше некуда. Алкоголь забыться не помогал — хмель в голове не задерживался. Зато был жутко противный на вкус — обжигал рот, забивал чутье на запахи, и Эрика продолжала глотать виски прямо из бутылки, пытаясь наказать себя за свою наивность.  
Она вонзила себе в бедро когти, — как тогда в Стайлза. Было больно, но недостаточно, и сразу затягивалось, оставляя разводы засыхающей крови.  
По чулку ползли стрелки, это было не важно. Эрика снова попыталась успокоиться. Поднялась, умылась, разглядывая в зеркале своё бледное и встрёпанное отражение. Оно напомнило ей себя прежнюю, до встречи с Дереком — как она выглядела обычно после приступов — опухшая, некрасивая, с несводимыми прыщами от лекарств, которые приходилось принимать постоянно.  
Она заплакала снова и съехала на пол.  
Сидя у стены реветь было удобнее.

А потом её нашёл Крис.  
Он поднял её на руки, как маленькую девочку. Унёс в комнату, утешал. Кажется, готов был выслушать всё, что она ему наговорит. Держал на руках. Потом захотел её. И сам же этого смутился. Вспомнил, что они с Эрикой теперь сестра-брат по несчастью, и начал рассказывать о себе.  
От всего этого Эрику вопреки всякой логике отпустило внутри. После пролитых слёз разморило, она сначала слушала Криса, потом её неодолимо стало клонить в сон. Кажется, на том месте в его рассказе, где Кейт и Виктория вместе уехали из Бикон Хиллс, Эрика и заснула.

Крис всё-таки переложил спящую Эрику нормально, прикрыв покрывалом. Тихо вышел из номера и жадно закурил. От собственных воспоминаний его трясло. Он затягивался дымом, снова и снова — до горечи во рту.  
"Я не доверяю твоему отцу", — сказала ему Виктория. Сколько раз она это говорила?  
Крис сел в машину и завёл её. В бардачке проверил ключи — от дома Арджентов. За последние десять лет он сменил три машины и неизменно перекладывал брелок с ключами из каждой предыдущей машины в новую — на случай, если когда-то доедет до Бикон Хиллс.  
На улице было совсем темно — в этой части города фонари почти не горели, но довести машину до родного дома Крис смог бы и с закрытыми глазами.  
Он открыл дверь и прошёлся по первому этажу. Дом был по-прежнему опрятным — наверняка отец нанял кого-то для поддержания порядка. Только внутри слабо чувствовался специфический запах — как в больнице, пахло затяжной болезнью и лекарствами.

Крис с Викторией жили в этом доме недолго, с тех пор, как Эллисон исполнилось семь. Джерард тогда потребовал, чтобы они переехали к нему — внучке нужно было передавать семейные традиции, готовить её к роли главы клана. Виктория сама была из семьи потомственных охотников, поэтому не стала возражать против этого.  
И всё у них было не так уж и плохо. А Крис и тогда был безумно в неё влюблён...

Он поднялся на второй этаж, заглянул в комнату, которая служила им спальней. Там тоже всё было в полном порядке — аккуратно убрано, никакой пыли, словно Джерард со дня на день ждал, что Крис вернётся домой.

Когда всё начало стремительно разваливаться?  
Джерард обвинил в этом Викторию. Но Крис знал, с какого момента всё пошло наперекосяк — со дня возвращения Кейт из тюрьмы.

Крис зашёл и в её комнату, мебель была затянута чехлами, на письменный стол наброшена свисающая до пола ткань — как в музее, закрытом на реставрацию. Так же здесь было и перед тем, как по почте пришло письмо от Кейт, где она написала, что через месяц её освобождают досрочно.  
Крис не понимал тогда, радоваться ему или начинать беспокоиться. 

Кейт отсидела почти семь лет — после того, как террористическая группировка, в которую она входила, устроила взрыв в здании лаборатории, занимавшейся исследованием ликантропии. В то время Кейт была истинной дочерью своего отца — верила, что оборотни не равны людям, а лучший оборотень — мёртвый оборотень. И если и стоит изучать этих ликанов, то исключительно, чтобы лучше на них охотиться.  
Было ли у Кейт с Викторией что-то ещё тогда, Крис не знал. И не хотел знать.  
Они втроём много времени проводили вместе — молодые, активные. Кейт была младше Криса и Виктории почти на пять лет, но ей это не мешало чувствовать себя наравне с ними.  
Вики с Кейт иногда ссорились, Кейт начинала орать, что-нибудь обидное, вроде того, что Вики — мягкотелая дурочка. А та с непроницаемым лицом выслушивала её, а после уходила, хлопнув дверью. Конечно же, их разногласия были исключительно о политике и вопросах легализации оборотней. Крису очень хотелось так думать.  
Только раз он застал их в ситуации, которую можно было счесть компрометирующей. В тот вечер он вошёл в дом и тут же прошёл на кухню — хотелось пить. И там в полумраке увидел, как они стоят близко-близко друг к другу, а Кейт удерживает Викторию за бёдра — совсем не по-дружески — и что-то хрипло и интимно шепчет ей на ухо, но слов не разобрать.  
Крис сразу вернулся в прихожую, нарочно уронил ключи. Кейт и Виктория вышли следом и вели себя как обычно. Больше ничего такого не повторялось.  
Потом Кейт посадили, а через полгода после этого Крис сделал предложение Виктории. И она приняла его.

Крис заглянул в комнату отца. Здесь тяжкий дух больницы чувствовался неприкрыто. На тумбочке возле кровати были расставлены какие-то флаконы, разложены блистеры с таблетками. Всё в строгом порядке.  
Остальное в этой комнате оставалось как и раньше — аккуратно застеленная кровать, полка с книгами, тяжёлые шторы на окнах — отец предпочитал полумрак.  
"Ему осталось две-три недели", — вспомнил Крис слова врача. — "Максимум месяц. Хотя, вы же понимаете, тут нельзя утверждать точно. Может, он проживет и дольше".  
Крис присел на кровать, дотянулся и взял флакон с тумбочки, покрутил его в руках. На белой этикетке было выведено незнакомое ему название препарата.

Иногда казалось, что если бы тогда они не оказались все вместе в этом доме, как в ловушке — правил, семейных обязательств, Кодекса, во власти Джерарда, — то смогли найти какой-то выход. Они втроём — Крис, Виктория и Кейт. Он не знал, какой, даже не мог себе представить, но эта мысль мучила его несколько лет.  
Джерард недолго радовался возвращению Кейт из тюрьмы. Она изменилась — стала взрослее и, как ни странно, спокойнее. Сказала, что собирается получить нормальное образование, а охотиться больше не планирует.  
Виктория смотрела на Кейт шальными глазами, Крис чувствовал, что происходит неладное. Вики словно никак не могла определиться, как себя вести с ним — то становилась очень ласковой, почти безотказной. То замыкалась в себе.  
Кейт много курила, раскатисто смеялась, травила тюремные байки, а с Вики разговаривала исключительно через Криса.  
Семья воссоединилась. Но напряжение между Кейт и Викторией можно было почти потрогать.  
Крис ощущал себя привязанным к тикающей бомбе, которая вот-вот рванёт, но индикатор таймера скрыт, и неизвестно, когда это случится.

А потом Викторию укусили. Странно, нелогично, задолго до полнолуния. Это сложно было списать на несчастный случай, на результат повышенной активности оборотней. Викторию будто выследили специально. И если так, то у Криса не было ответа — за что? Возможно, она что-то скрыла от него — неудачную охоту, ещё что-то. Крис перебирал разные варианты, даже самые невероятные — вроде мести какого-нибудь брошенного любовника или любовницы Виктории. Это была абсурдная идея, он всегда был уверен в жене. Наверное, это приходило в голову от безысходности и несправедливости случившегося.  
Крис и Кейт, не обсуждая, молчаливо распределили обязанности: она отправилась искать альфу, обратившего Викторию. Он остался, чтобы за ней присмотреть...

Крис спустился со второго этажа и прошёл через кухню в подвал дома. Там до сих пор сохранилась традиционная для всех охотничьих домов "комната для допросов", как уклончиво называли её охотники. Это была пыточная — с намертво закреплённой вдоль одной из стен решёткой, которая удержала бы даже взрослого и сильного альфу — главное, правильно его привязать.  
Всё было покрыто слоем слежавшейся пыли — стол, где до сих пор стоял трансформатор для пытки током, тумбочка, в которой держали шокеры и разные другие мелочи. Отец явно не пользовался подвалом последние месяцы. Может, даже годы.  
Крис прошёлся вдоль стены. В углу, на столике с колесиками, стоял аконитовый парогенератор — хитрая штука, давно придуманная Джерардом. Прибор распылял в воздухе водяную взвесь с растворённым в ней вулфсбейном. Оборотень начинал задыхаться и довольно быстро умирал, если эту штуку оставить работать на какое-то время. Там же на столике стояла мерная ёмкость для воды и несколько колб с плотно притёртыми пробками — в таких обычно хранили раствор аконита.  
Крис дёрнул столик на себя — чтобы отодвинуть от стены и проверить, подключен ли прибор в сеть. От толчка одна из колб слетела на пол и разбилась. Крис зачаровано уставился на осколки и выплеснувшуюся небольшой лужицей синюю жидкость. Очнулся, когда резко запахло вулфсбейном, и после этого сходил за щёткой, чтобы убрать останки колбы.  
Он замёл осколки на совок, раствор аконита почти впитался в бетонный пол, оставив тёмную кляксу. Таких здесь было много — на них никто не обращал внимания.  
Крис невольно перевёл взгляд на другую, почти такую же — в центре помещения, где разбилась когда-то другая колба с аконитом — в ночь, когда Виктория, привязанная к решётке, проходила через своё первое обращение.

Без альфы пережить первое полнолуние очень сложно: Кейт должна была найти его. Оставалась надежда, что она успеет вовремя. Но Крис не рассчитывал на это, думая, что готов ко всему — к любым последствиям. Но, как оказалось, не к тому, что случилось потом.

Поздно вечером — ближе к одиннадцати — Джерард обнаружил, что входная дверь дома открыта, и сказал об этом Крису. Они проверили Эллисон — её не было в детской, как и её игрушечного арбалета, и маленького красного плаща, который обычно висел в прихожей на отдельном крючке.  
Джерард пообещал, что найдет её, тут же позвонил кому-то из знакомых охотников. Крис собирался остаться с Викторией, но не выдержал. Пришёл к ней, ещё раз проверил крепления — всё было в порядке.  
— Эллисон где? — спросила она, явно расслышав отголоски их взволнованного разговора с отцом. Глаза у неё отливали жёлтым, лезли когти, но она пока держалась.  
— Вышла из дома. Отец с Майклом и Хэнком уже ищут её.  
— Иди с ними, — прохрипела Виктория. — Найдите её.  
— Они её найдут, — сказал Крис успокаивающе, хотя сам никакого спокойствия внутри не ощущал.  
— Я не доверяю твоему отцу, — именно тогда это впервые и прозвучало.  
И Крис понимал, почему. За последние дни Джерард не один раз заговаривал о Кодексе, правилах, о том, что обращённый охотник должен добровольно уйти из жизни, если у него остались хоть какие-то крупицы чести. Крис отмахивался, как от старых предрассудков, но в глубине души знал, что отец говорит не просто так и на самом деле ждёт, что Виктория покончит с собой. Это настораживало и пугало.  
Вики потянулась к Крису, выворачиваясь на привязанных к решётке руках. Она уже начала обращаться, и от этого её голос звучал по звериному низко, с рычащими нотами:  
— Найди Эллисон сам.  
Крис кивнул и, не раздумывая уже, вышел. Дальше действовал на автопилоте — быстро собраться, проверить оружие и искать — логикой, чутьем, как угодно. Семилетний ребенок не мог уйти далеко. Но оказаться в ночь полнолуния за пределами дома было опасно.  
Эллисон они нашли — измазанной в грязи, в порванном плаще и без арбалета. Но живой, здоровой и даже не слишком напуганной. Потом выяснилось, она, наслушавшись чьих-то сказок, пошла ночью искать светящиеся цветы, на которых живут лунные феи. Как она втолковывала Крису с серьёзным видом — есть больше шансов найти такой цветок именно в полнолуние. А арбалет взяла на всякий случай ради защиты — она уже большая и знает, что без оружия выходить из дому нельзя.  
Крис донёс дочку до дома, отправил умываться, а сам бегом устремился в подвал. Виктории внизу не оказалось, резко пахло аконитом — так сильно, что у Криса заслезились глаза. Он встревожено пытался понять, откуда запах, потом увидел рядом с тумбочкой, стоявшей вплотную к решётке, разбитую колбу с синеватыми потеками на кусках стекла и тёмное влажное пятно. Наверное, колба, оставленная там по неосторожности, упала на пол, когда Виктория в какой-то момент особенно сильно дёрнулась.  
Он нашел её — их обеих — в комнате Кейт. Мертвенно-бледная Виктория лежала на кровати, по её коже — на шее, на обнаженных руках — угольной сеткой проступали капилляры.  
Кейт суетилась вокруг неё: растирала её ладони, хлопала по щекам, осторожно вливала в приоткрытый рот антидот.  
— Не приходит в себя, — с отчаянием сказала Кейт, когда увидела Криса.  
— Сделай надрез, чтобы ускорить регенерацию.  
— Что? — растерялась Кейт.  
Крис вытащил из кармана нож, шагнул к Виктории и с силой провел ей по предплечью лезвием, так, что сразу густо потекла кровь. Надрез начал затягиваться, а кожа у Виктории стала розоветь.  
Кейт с облегчением выдохнула и тут же накинулась на Криса:  
— Какого чёрта ты за ней не присмотрел?  
— Эллисон пропала. Мы искали её.  
— И что? — повысила голос Кейт, явно собираясь обрушится с обвинениями в том, что Крис не позаботился обо всём сразу. Но тут Виктория слабо застонала и открыла глаза:  
— Кэтрин, — она потеряно улыбнулась, словно не понимала, где находится и с кем. — Ты уже дома?  
— Дома, дурочка моя, дома, — с нежностью пробормотала Кейт.  
Крис был бы рад никогда этого не видеть, и чтобы хоть как-то перебить происходящее, спросил:  
— Ты нашла альфу?  
— Да, — ответила Кейт. — Он мёртв.

В подвале была хорошо продумана вентиляция — чтобы не отсыревало оборудование, да и запахи после "дел" выветривались быстрее. Крис очнулся от затопивших его воспоминаний и вдруг осознал, что аконит в воздухе ещё чувствуется, но гораздо слабее. Он заметался по подвалу, принюхиваясь в разных точках, пытаясь оценить остаточную концентрацию запаха.  
"Просто разлить вулфсбейн в комнате, где есть тварь, недостаточно — его действие рассеивается. Твари, конечно, будет неприятно, но и только. Надо, чтобы тварь дышала этим," — Крис вспомнил объяснения Джерарда, которые тот делал, пока заправлял прибор водой и раствором аконита, чтобы показать, как это действует.  
Сам Крис никогда прибором не пользовался. Не только потому, что оборотней вскоре окончательно легализовали, и их убийство стало уголовно наказуемым. Ему претила сама идея медленного и мучительного умерщвления живого существа. Но он не мог воспрепятствовать тому, чтобы Джерард держал такую "игрушку" в своём доме.

— Не может быть, — с неверием сказал Крис, снова подходя к парогенератору, не заметив, что разговаривает вслух сам с собой. — Этого не может быть.  
Крис развернул столик, оглядывая прибор со всех сторон, нашёл панель управления — индикатор скорости испарения, датчик наполненности водой, кнопка для включения. Не мог же он заработать сам? Скорее всего, в разбившейся тогда колбе было слишком много аконита.

Крис ещё раз осмотрел прибор, приподнял и заглянул снизу, где было ровное пластиковое дно. Он присмотрелся и увидел небольшую съёмную крышку, закрывавшую нишу для батареек. Подцепил её пальцем, крышка щёлкнула и отошла. Внутри никаких батареек не оказалось, был маленький погасший дисплей — как на выключенных электронных часах.  
— Не поступай так со мной, — с тоской попросил Крис, сам не зная, кого.  
Он подключил шнур от прибора в сеть, пощёлкал кнопкой возле дисплея, — цифры на нём менялись, — и выставил 00:03. Поставил прибор обратно, сходил за водой, наполнил ей чашу парогенератора, надавил на кнопку включения. Аппарат мёртво молчал.  
Крис ждал. Через три минуты из сопла, направленного в сторону от прибора, начало струиться едва заметное паровое облако.

Крис вытащил из кармана телефон и набрал номер сестры.  
— Привет, — хрипло и сонно ответила Кейт.  
— Спите?  
— Спим, — шёпотом согласилась Кейт и тут же озабочено спросила: — Что случилось? Вик нужна?  
— Нет, ты.  
— Сейчас выйду, — было слышно шебуршание, негромкий хлопок двери, звук шагов, Кейт пару раз чертыхнулась и уже нормальным голосом спросила: — Как отец? Вы разобрались?  
— Он в больнице. Собрался умирать.  
В трубке на какое-то время повисло молчание. Потом Кейт сказала расстроено:  
— Вот чёрт. Не думала, что так всё плохо.  
— Я звоню не из-за этого.  
— Есть новости ещё хуже?  
— Помнишь, в ту ночь, ну тогда... — Крису сдавило горло, он прокашлялся и продолжил, — первое полнолуние у Виктории?  
— Ну, — ровно отозвалась Кейт.  
— Ты сказала, что альфа мёртв. Ты убила его?  
— Ты спятил задавать такие вопросы по телефону? — шёпотом возмутилась Кейт. — Нет, конечно! Я его таким нашла. Разрубленным напополам, — она усмехнулась. — Как будто кто-то из наших до него добрался.  
— Ты не думала, кто мог это сделать?  
Кейт помолчала, потом осторожно спросила:  
— Подозреваешь отца?  
— Кто-то же сделал это.  
— Посмотри в его журнале. Он же всегда вёл учёт.  
— Точно, — Крис вспомнил, что в сейфе должна лежать растрёпанная старая тетрадь в кожаной обложке, где Джерард скрупулёзно записывал результаты всех семейных охот. Сам Крис давно уже ничего не делал такого, что могло быть вписано в этот журнал, поэтому даже не вспомнил о его существовании.  
— И перезвони мне сразу. Буду ждать.

В тетради нашлась запись с датой, которая подходила под нужные сроки — между обращением Виктории и её первым полнолунием. Запись была зашифрована обычным семейным кодом, который Крис до сих пор помнил наизусть. Убитый был альфой, без своей стаи, умерщвлён разрубанием. Даже было указано что-то вроде его имени.  
Отец ничего не упоминал о каких-то удачных охотах в то время, Крис был в этом уверен. Он снова набрал номер Кейт.  
— Похоже, что альфу звали Эннис. Можешь пробить по базе его данные?  
— Что ты задумал? — оказалось, что вместо Кейт трубку взяла Виктория.  
Крис почувствовал раздражение. Бывшая жена, похоже, была права в своих подозрениях, а он сам был бесконечно слеп в понимании ситуации, и осознавать это было тяжело.  
— Наше семейное дело, дорогая, — недружелюбно ответил он. — Дай мне договорить с Кейт.  
— Крис, я могу сейчас же подключить кого-то из наших для поиска.  
— Хорошо, миссис Начальник, дай распоряжение своим щенкам. Чем быстрее, тем лучше.  
— Будь на связи, — Виктория передала трубку Кейт.  
— Что ты там накопал? — взволнованно спросила та.  
— Я сегодня спускался вниз. Помнишь тот прибор с паром?  
— Который папа придумал? С аконитом? Забавная штуковина, — в этот момент Кейт напомнила Крису совсем юную себя — когда до восторженного визга радовалась каким-нибудь очередным охотничьим "штукам" или "методам" из тех, о которых рассказывал ей Джерард, или она находила их сама.  
— У него есть таймер.  
— Думаешь, эта штука тогда включилась? — Кейт замолкла ненадолго. — Может быть... Там так воняло... — Кейт снова замолчала, а потом с отчаянием спросила: — Думаешь, это он мог устроить такое?  
— Не знаю, Кэт. Не знаю. Надо сначала всё проверить.  
Дальше оставалось только сидеть и ждать новой информации. Крис сунул телефон в карман, а сам пошёл искать какие-нибудь запасы виски в доме. Джерард почти никогда не пил, но неизменно держал бутылку для своих приятелей-охотников, заходивших в гости. На что Крис и рассчитывал сейчас.  
Он с большим удовольствием надрался бы до полного отключения сознания. Но знал, что не сделает этого, пока не разберётся со всем до конца. Как же было тяжко.  
Ему нужно немного виски, совсем немного. В конце концов, выпить стоило ещё тогда, когда предлагал Бобби.

Эрика проснулась с тем чувством, которое обычно испытывала ранней весной — предвкушение хорошего, жажда жизни. Когда хочется бежать по лесу — без причины, без цели, а во всём теле разливаются непонятное томление, лёгкость и возбуждение.  
Она вынырнула из глубокого сна и пару мгновений не могла понять, где находится. Сон не вспоминался, но точно снилось что-то совсем хорошее.  
События и мысли выстраивались в цепочку, разворачиваясь в голове: дело про укус, беспокойство о Дереке, Бикон Хиллс, Стайлз, её истерика со слезами в мотеле. И в конце всего этого — Крис Арджент.  
Крис. Она вспомнила, как он держал её.  
Надо было его найти.

Она приняла душ, оделась и привела себя в порядок — с особым удовольствием, как в то давнее время, когда Дерек только обратил её, и она впервые в жизни начала по-настоящему наслаждаться тем, как выглядит.  
В соседнем номере Криса не оказалось, Эрика этого подспудно ждала. Подключила поиск по навигатору — телефон Криса определился в пределах Бикон Хиллс. В доме, адрес которого фигурировал в деле как домашний адрес Джерарда.  
Она вызвала такси и поехала туда.

Входная дверь была не заперта, и Эрика вошла внутрь. Дом ей не понравился — несмотря на внешнюю ухоженность, он весь пропах чем-то нехорошим, её инстинктивно отталкивало от него: воняло болезнью, лекарствами, страданием. И всё было пропитано застарелыми запахами аконита и пороха — едва ощутимо, но настойчиво.  
Крис с бокалом виски нашёлся на диване в гостиной. Рядом на столике валялся его телефон.  
— Ты? — спросил Крис без удивления, увидев Эрику. За последние несколько часов он словно стал старше — измотанный, уставший. В щетине на ввалившихся щеках явственно проступала седина, а под глазами залегли тени.  
— Я. Есть новости?  
— Есть, — Крис допил виски, потянулся за бутылкой, но Эрика мягко перехватила его руку.  
— Тебе хватит.  
Крис с удивлением посмотрел на её ладонь на своей руке, но позволил забрать у себя бутылку.  
— Рассказывать будешь? — спросила Эрика. Она скинула туфли и устроилась рядом, поджав под себя ноги. Развернулась к нему, ожидая ответа.  
Крис отрицательно помотал головой, вытащил из кармана сигареты, прикурил. Эрика поморщилась — её раздражал табачный дым.  
— Прости, — равнодушно сказал Крис, пару раз глубоко затянулся и затушил окурок в своём бокале из-под виски. — На луну выть от тоски не умею. Только курить и пить.

По этой неуклюжей шутке Эрика вдруг поняла, что он на грани — той самой, когда люди теряют в себе что-то значимое, ради чего до этого вставали каждый день с постели и продолжали жить. Это было неправильно. Эрика не хотела видеть его таким и собиралась это исправить. То чувство, которое зародилось в ней интересом к этому охотнику, проросло во что-то светлое и легкое. Эрике было чем поделиться с ним сейчас.  
— И не надо, — она мягко надавила ему на плечи, побуждая откинуться на спинку дивана. Он с удивлением посмотрел на неё, но подчинился.  
Эрика подтянула повыше свою юбку, чтобы не порвать, и перекинула ногу через его бёдра, но не села полностью, осталась на коленях, опёрлась руками вокруг его головы, вглядываясь в лицо, слушала — биение сердца, дыхание, запах. Ждала ответного действия.  
Крис смотрел непонятно, перевёл взгляд туда, где у Эрики болтался кулон с трискелионом, коснулся его рукой, придержал, разглядывая. Положил ладони ей на талию, осторожно провел ими ниже и тут же с силой потянул Эрику к себе, усаживая на колени. Словно и хотел бы сдержаться, но не смог.  
Эрика поцеловала его первая. Поцелуй отдавал алкоголем и горечью табачного дыма, но ей было сладко. Крис целовался хорошо, с явным желанием, даже какой-то затаённой жадностью, сминал пальцами ткань юбки, шарил руками по её бёдрам — нетерпеливо, но без грубости.  
Трогал её голые колени, пытался задрать выше натянувшийся на ней подол юбки. Тот не подавался, слишком туго сидел, и Крис снова гладил бёдра Эрики поверх ткани, продолжая целовать.  
Эрика не выдержала, встала, расстегнула на себе юбку и стянула с себя вместе с трусиками. Крис тут же привлёк её обратно к себе, полез рукой к ней между ног — где уже было чувствительно и мокро. Он действовал там неожиданно верно, словно знал, как надо Эрике. Мягко поглаживал, теребил, осторожно толкал в неё пальцы. Эрика только постанывала от удовольствия, сильнее насаживаясь на них.  
Свободной рукой он дёргал на себе пряжку ремня, пытаясь расстегнуть. Ширинка у Криса уже вовсю бугрилась. Эрика справилась с его ремнём и молнией, помогла приспустить брюки и высвободила тяжело качнувшийся член. Потянула носом запах мужского возбуждения, наслаждаясь. Потрогала, провела по обнажившейся головке, чувствуя, как стали влажными подушечки пальцев, и начала опускаться на него сверху, медленно, неторопливо принимая в себя, помогая рукой.  
Крис придерживал её под бёдра. Захлебнулся судорожным вздохом, когда Эрика опустилась на него полностью.  
— Ооох, девочка моя, — как-то беспомощно сказал он. Рваными движениями гладил по пояснице, тискал ей задницу, пока она короткими толчками приспосабливалась к нему, к его размерам внутри.  
Крис сам сдёрнул с неё кофточку, но сражение с хитрой застежкой бюстгальтера проиграл.  
— Сними, — попросил он, уже с нескрываемым вожделением глядя на её грудь.  
Эрика освободилась от лифчика. Крис с удовлетворённым стоном вжался лицом ей между грудей, удерживая её руками под спину. Водил носом по коже, влажно обцеловывал, языком теребил соски, а Эрика вздрагивала и жмурилась от блаженства. Потом упёрлась ладонями в твёрдые на ощупь плечи Криса и поняла, что он до сих пор слишком одет. Расстегнула на нём рубашку, оголила его грудь, худую, мускулистую, поросшую тёмным волосом.  
Крис обнял её, крепко прижал к себе — обнажённой кожей к коже, смешиваясь запахами, теплом тел. Эрике от этого было хорошо — от того, что он так близко, и так чувствительно в ней самой. Крис, подхватив под бёдра, толкнулся в неё, понуждая двигаться. Она подчинилась, переняла его темп, не сдерживалась уже, протяжно стонала на каждом движении.  
Она снова потянулась к Крису губами. Но вести в этом он ей не дал, сам стал целовать увлечённо, жарко, тревожил щетиной кожу щёк и продолжал удерживать её, притягивать к себе. Словно брал Эрику в плен — своими руками, ртом, членом внутри, ритмом, который задавал. Всего было так много, что она не выдержала, ускорилась, зачастила, добивая уже и себя, и его. Сладко и остро скрутило внизу живота, расходясь по всему телу, потом ещё и ещё раз. Крис вдогонку сильно, резко толкался в неё, в почти уже безвольную, разом ослабевшую, всё ещё заставляя переживать вспышки удовольствия. С глухим рычащим стоном последний раз прижал её за бёдра к своему паху. И распластался под Эрикой, загнанно и хрипло дыша.  
Она бессильно привалилась к нему, рассыпая растрёпанные волосы по плечам, уткнулась головой в его шею, чувствуя носом, губами стекающий солоноватый пот. Крис гладил её по влажной спине, мягко целовал в висок. Потом вдруг спросил:  
— Не предохраняешься?  
— У нас иммунитет, — Эрика даже не стала пожимать плечами — так сложно было шевелиться.  
— Я знаю. Не про это.  
— Боишься внебрачных детей? — не удержалась от шпильки Эрика.  
— Я могу позволить себе сделать их законными, — тихо ответил Крис. — Я не женат.  
— Ты спятил, — Эрика даже подняла голову, чтобы посмотреть на него.  
Ответный взгляд Криса был совершенно серьёзным.  
— Я не могу с тобой спорить сейчас, — жалобно призналась Эрика. — У меня голова не работает.  
Крис хмыкнул в ответ, сильнее её обнял. И она где-то тут и отключилась совсем.

Виктория позвонила Крису в тот момент, когда он вышел из их бывшей спальни, куда отнёс так и не проснувшуюся Эрику. Даже когда он поднимал её с дивана, она только несогласно пробормотала что-то и тут же сонно засопела, доверчиво вцепившись в него.  
Крис заботливо прикрыл её одеялом и оставил спать, рядом сложил её одежду.  
— Я тебя разбудила? — спросила Виктория, когда он не сразу ответил на звонок.  
— Нет. Что у вас там?  
— Был такой альфа, в базе отмечен как пропавший без вести.  
— Что-то ещё?  
— Да, — Виктория помолчала. — Мы нашли выписки с его банковского счета. Как раз за тот период. Он единовременно получил крупную сумму. И сразу же перевёл эти деньги на накопительный счет своей бывшей жены.  
— Откуда пришли деньги и за что?  
— Вот тут начинается самое интересное, — вздохнула Виктория. — Деньги пришли с одного из подставных счетов Джерарда. Мы перепроверили, всё сходится. С того счета тоже были списаны деньги.  
Крис долго молчал, пытаясь как-то переварить свалившуюся на него информацию.  
— Прости, — заговорил он наконец. — Мне очень жаль.  
— Крис? — позвала его Виктория.  
— Ещё скажи, что ты всегда это говорила, — добавил он с горечью.  
— Мне тоже очень жаль, Крис.

До начала приёмных часов в больнице оставалось несколько часов, Крис хотел было пойти в спальню, чтобы лечь поспать рядом с Эрикой. Но понял, что не стоит этого делать — он представил себе, как окажется в постели с ней — тёплой и сонной, ему захочется не спеша повторить то, что у них было... Во всём этом был такой невыносимый контраст с тем, что предстояло Крису утром. И он отказался от этой идеи. Лёг в гостиной на диване и забылся глубоким и коротким сном — как солдат перед боем.

Утром поднялся, собрался, оставил для Эрики на журнальном столике ключи от дома. И поехал в больницу к отцу.  
Джерард выглядел ещё хуже, чем накануне. Хотя до этого казалось, что хуже быть не может. Он был явно измучен и раздражён. Крис подозревал, что его не столько беспокоила сама болезнь, сколько состояние собственной немощности и слабости.  
— Я разговаривал с твоим онкологом, — сказал Крис. — Почему ты от нас скрыл?  
Джерард закашлялся, брызгая чёрной слюной, вытерся полотенцем и желчно ответил:  
— Потому что вы не слишком интересовались моими делами в последнее время?  
В Крисе боролись жалость и гнев. Он намеревался сейчас задать много неудобных вопросов своему смертельно больному отцу. Стоило ли оно того? В конце концов, сам Крис давно смирился с тем, что случилось много лет назад. Может, следовало бы проявить сострадание? Но он не мог перестать спрашивать — в участке всё ещё лежала папка с незакрытым делом Дерека Хейла, подготовленная для передачи в суд.  
— Я нашёл таймер. На этом твоём приборе с паром.  
— И что с того? — спросил Джерард. Он не смотрел на Криса и тщательно сморкался в полотенце.  
— Это ты его запрограммировал? На то время, пока Виктория была в подвале?  
— И это мой сын! — Джерард покачал головой и посмотрел на Криса с презрением. — Всё ещё носишься с ней? С этой тварью? Которая разбила твою же семью! Не постеснялась ничего и никого! Дрянь, просто дрянь! — Джерард снова мучительно закашлялся, отдышался и с ехидством добавил: — До сих пор не можешь найти себе нормальную бабу? Все сохнешь по этой блудливой суке?  
— Вообще-то от меня она ушла к твоей дочери, — Крис сам не знал, что пытался доказать этим отцу.  
— Не говори мне об этом! — гневно воскликнул тот. — Ничего не хочу слышать! Эта дрянь Виктория портила всё, к чему прикасалась!  
— И поэтому ты подкупил альфу, чтобы он её обратил? — Крис внимательно смотрел на отца, где-то в глубине души надеясь, что всё это окажется неправдой, а Виктория всего лишь ошиблась в проверке фактов.  
— Так ты за этим и пришёл? К умирающему? — Джерард посмотрел на Криса с презрительной жалостью. — Покопаться в грязном белье столетней давности? Обвинить меня в том, что я пытался спасти семью от этого порока и гнили?  
— Я хочу знать правду, — твёрдо ответил Крис.  
— Правда в том, что эта дрянь разрушила твою семью, забрала у меня Кэтрин, а теперь ещё и распускает обо мне всякие грязные сплетни! — последнее Джерард почти орал, брызгая чёрной слюной.  
Крис чувствовал себя тонущим в зыбучем песке — как всегда в разговорах с отцом, когда факты подменялись мнением Джерарда, а то, что он считал верным, было важнее всего остального.  
— Допустим, с Викторией всё сложно, — Крис пытался успокоиться и найти верные слова. — А Дерек Хейл? Ты шантажировал его ради укуса. А теперь мстишь ему за неудавшееся обращение?  
— О, мы добрались до нашего совратителя малолетних, — гадливо ухмыльнулся Джерард. — Его ты тоже будешь защищать? Стоять на страже? И это тоже находишь "нормальным"? — Джерард протянул последнее слово с особым выражением.  
И Крис словно увидел всё под каким-то вывернутым углом — как мутно и гадко то, что он пытается отстоять сейчас. Дерек, перешедший границы доверия, соблазнивший сына своего же приемного отца. Кейт, живущая в извращённых отношениях с женой брата. Он сам, трахнувший молоденькую волчицу, даже не задумавшись о том, что делает. И даже Эллисон они умудрились воспитать терпимой к оборотням.  
Последним истинным оплотом старого рода Арджентов остался только Джерард — он один до конца удерживал линию обороны от скверны, которую несли в себе оборотни.  
— Считаешь, что все они заслуживают смерти или тюрьмы? — глухо спросил Крис. — А ты всё делаешь правильно?  
Джерард словно споткнулся на этом вопросе, уткнулся в полотенце. Потом всё-таки заговорил:  
— Я делаю то, что мне велит наш семейный долг. Долг охотника.  
Крису вдруг стало невыразимо противно, и он не сдержался:  
— Другими словами, разрушаешь всё, до чего дотягиваешься.  
— Пошёл вон отсюда! — заорал Джерард. — Убирайся! На похороны не приходи!  
— Никуда я не пойду, — устало ответил Крис. Достал планшет для бумаги, с прикреплённым к нему чистым листом, ручку и протянул всё это Джерарду. — Пока не напишешь мне отказ от обвинения, предъявляемого Хейлу.  
Джерард отшвырнул от себя планшет.  
— Как ты собираешься заставить меня это сделать? — ядовито спросил он.  
— Никак.  
Крис поднял ручку и планшет, устроился снова на стуле и начал писать сам: "Записано со слов потерпевшего Дж. Арджента. Отказ от заявления о насильственном обращении..."  
А сам, пока писал стандартную формулировку заявления, говорил вслух, не глядя на отца:  
— Ты вполне можешь добиться, чтобы Хейл сел в тюрьму. Его посадят либо по этому делу, либо из-за его связи с этим парнишкой Стилински. Но в своём экспертном заключении я обязательно укажу, что ты шантажировал Хейла. Сам он мне это уже подтвердил. Так что можешь ничего не подписывать, если жаждешь, чтобы всё наше Управление знало, что на старости лет ты решил попользоваться услугами альфы. Поверь, у нас такой случай не первый.  
Крис дописал текст, поставил точку и перевёл взгляд на Джерарда.  
— Или мы сейчас можем закрыть это дело целиком, — Крис протянул Джерарду планшет, с прикрепленным к нему дописанным текстом заявления, и ручку: — Распишись вот тут, внизу.  
Джерард смотрел на Криса с откровенной ненавистью. Но взял из его пальцев ручку и вывел на листе бумаги свою подпись. Потом вытянулся на кровати и уставился в потолок.  
Крис сунул заявление в папку. Поднялся, чтобы уйти, и уже от двери сказал:  
— К тебе завтра утром приедет Кейт.  
— У меня нет ни сына, ни дочери, — мертвенно ответил Джерард, прикладывая заляпанное чёрными пятнами полотенце к носу.  
— Мне очень жаль, что ты так думаешь, — тускло ответил Крис и вышел.

Крис видел сквозь стеклянную стену кабинета, как в коридоре нетерпеливо топчется взволнованный Стайлз, ожидая, когда Дерек подпишет все нужные документы, и его наконец отпустят. Шериф Стилински, сидевший за своим столом, по очереди подкладывавший Дереку бумаги для подписи, наоборот, выглядел каким-то измученным, словно не спал перед этим всю ночь. Дерек поставил последнюю подпись и выпрямился, глядя на него. Взгляд у него был грустный и виноватый.  
— Всё, иди, — махнул ему рукой шериф.  
Дерек так и остался стоять, продолжая сверлить его взглядом.  
Шериф со вздохом поднялся, приобнял Дерека, похлопал по спине:  
— Уйдите уже оба. Пока Стайлз участок не разнёс. Дома разберёмся.  
Дерек кивнул, повернулся к Крису, с молчаливой признательностью пожал ему руку и вышел из кабинета. Было видно, как Стайлз радостно лезет к нему обниматься. Но Дерек его придержал, коротко потрепал по голове, а потом настойчиво подтолкнул в спину к выходу из участка.  
— Он тебе всё выложил? — спросил Крис, понимая, что секретов в этой семье больше не осталось.  
— Не знаю, что с этим делать, — глухо ответил шериф. — Может, свыкнусь когда-нибудь, но пока...  
Он не договорил, явно не зная, как ко всему этому относиться и какими словами называть.  
— Эллисон по-настоящему успокоилась годам к тринадцати. Стала ездить к Виктории и Кейт домой. Раньше наотрез отказывалась. Встречалась с каждой из них отдельно.  
— Надеюсь, что свыкнусь с этим быстрее, — невесело рассмеялся шериф. — Всё-таки они оба мои.  
Крис похлопал его по плечу и вышел. Его мучило беспокойство из-за того, как сложился последний разговор с отцом. Где-то в глубине души Крис на мгновение позавидовал Дереку и Стайлзу, тому, как им повезло с Джоном. Если бы и его собственный отец... — Крис оборвал себя. Думать об этом не имело смысла — всё равно, что мечтать о несбыточном.  
Крис пошёл во временно выделенный для него кабинет. Нужно было написать отчёт, чтобы успеть отправить его в управление с Эрикой. Сам Крис уехать из города пока не мог.

Эрика приехала в участок к концу рабочего дня, чтобы приложить документы Криса к своему отчету и попрощаться с шерифом Стилински.  
Крис в этот момент вышел из двери на улицу, достал сигареты, но, увидев подходившую Эрику, убрал их в карман.  
— Собралась? — он явно рад был её видеть. Коснулся плеча, мягко сжал в коротком приветствии.  
— Как видишь. Отчёт?  
— Готов, сейчас отдам. Как поедешь? — поинтересовался Крис, украдкой поглядывая в вырез её кофточки, словно не мог удержаться, но и не хотел обидеть откровенным вниманием к её бюсту. А Эрика этому почему-то умилилась.  
— Дерек отвезёт. Всё равно нам надо с ним поговорить.  
Она спохватилась, пошарила в своей сумочке и протянула Крису ключи от дома Арджентов:  
— Чуть не забыла.  
Крис, забирая ключи, задержал её руку в своей.  
— Может останешься? Хотя бы ненадолго.  
— Нет, мистер, моя работа закончена, — отняла у него свою руку Эрика.  
Крис подкинул ключи и сунул их в карман.  
— Покурю и схожу за отчётом. Пообщаетесь пока с Джоном? — спросил он, снова доставая сигареты.  
Эрика кивнула и пошла в участок. Её кольнуло разочарованием от того, что Крис так легко отказался от своих попыток уговорить её остаться. В участке она перекинулась парой слов с теми из сотрудников, кого знала ещё со времен жизни в Бикон Хиллс. Потом пошла к шерифу, поболтала с ним.  
Арджент всё не шёл за ней.  
Она вышла из здания, когда на телефон ей позвонил Дерек и коротко сказал в трубку:  
— Я приехал. Выходи.  
Крис тоже оказался на улице, о чём-то разговаривал с Дереком, чёрная тойота которого была припаркована рядом. В руках у Криса была папка.  
— Едем? — спросила Эрика у Дерека. Тот кивнул, пожал руку Крису на прощание и сел в машину.  
Крис подал Эрике папку. Она взяла, потянула на себя, но Арджент не выпускал её из рук. Эрика вопросительно посмотрела на него.  
— Может, я умудрился сделать что-то не так и всё испортил? И этим заслужил порицание? — сказал Крис с шутливым раскаянием, по-прежнему удерживая папку. — Может, дашь мне шанс исправиться?  
Эрика против воли начала улыбаться. Внутри у неё словно развязался напряжённый узелок.  
— Можно я позвоню вам, мисс Рейес? — церемонно добавил Крис.  
— Посмотрим на твоё поведение, мистер, — Эрика наконец выдернула папку из пальцев Криса, открыла, проверила, какие в ней есть документы, и одобрительно сказала: — Мне понравилось с тобой работать.  
Она потянулась к нему, коснулась губами щеки и оставила след помады. Попыталась стереть, но безуспешно — краска забралась в короткие волоски щетины.  
Крис рассмеялся.  
— Вы меня пометили, мисс.  
— Не льсти себе, — хмыкнула она. Добавила уже серьёзно: — Удачи тебе тут.

Джерард умер в больнице ранним утром следующего дня.  
Крис подспудно ждал чего-то такого, но всё равно испытывал сложные чувства: облегчение, горечь, вину. И злость на своего умершего отца. За то, что тот так и не захотел дождаться ни приезда Кейт, ни ещё одного разговора с Крисом. Ушёл, оставив последнее слово за собой — о том, что не готов принять и простить своих детей.  
Кейт приехала ночью, и они оба как раз ждали утра, сидели и разговаривали, когда Крису позвонили из больницы.  
Он даже не понимал, как утешить сестру — ей не удалось увидеться с отцом перед смертью, она убивалась из-за этого. Но Крис подозревал, что если бы она всё-таки поговорила с Джерардом, то сейчас ей было бы ещё хуже.

На похороны, к удивлению Криса, приехала Виктория. Собранная, спокойная, затянутая в чёрное — даже руки в перчатках, несмотря на тёплую погоду.  
Привезла с собой букет, завёрнутый в обёрточную бумагу. И только когда она развернула упаковку перед тем, как положить букет на гроб, Крис понял, зачем ей были нужны перчатки: строгие белые лилии перемежались пушистыми сине-фиолетовыми головками аконита.

Когда церемония похорон заканчивалась, и все начали разъезжаться, Крис подошёл к Виктории, стоявшей в стороне, надеясь, что его самого больше не потревожат с соболезнованиями. Сочтут бестактным подходить, пока он разговаривает с бывшей женой. Было невыносимо и дальше отвечать ритуальными фразами прибывшим на похороны друзьям отца и немногим родственникам.  
— Красивый букет. Но почему лилии?  
— Я думала, ты спросишь, почему аконит? — с лёгким удивлением ответила Виктория.  
— Это как раз понятно. Сожалею о том, что случилось тогда.  
— Ты уже говорил, — отозвалась Виктория. — Я простила его. Поэтому лилии.  
— Считаешь, что всё к лучшему?  
Виктория согласно кивнула, она смотрела в сторону Кейт, которая обнимала заплаканную Эллисон.  
— Я понял тебя, — сказал Крис, ощущая пустоту и холод. Словно кто-то перепутал кладбище с моргом, и вдруг включилась морозильная установка.  
— Это к лучшему и для тебя, — Виктория явно почувствовала изменение в его настроении. Повернулась к нему, заботливо поправила узел на галстуке Криса, разгладила развороты чёрного пиджака, стряхнула невидимые соринки.  
— Отлично выглядишь. Хотя, хорошо выглядеть на кладбище — это не по правилам.  
— Спасибо, дорогая, — Крис невольно рассмеялся и с признательностью погладил её по руке. Вдруг вспомнил, как сам же говорил Эрике: "Легче знать, когда дело не в тебе". Может, действительно, дело было не только в нём? И давно стоило перестать корить себя самого.  
— Нам пора, — сказала Виктория. — Хочу увезти отсюда девочек. Заезжай к нам вечером.  
Крис согласно кивнул, достал из кармана сигареты и уже вдогонку спросил у Виктории:  
— Последний вопрос, миссис Начальник. Я тут подумал, может мне стоит всё-таки попробовать соблюдать правила? Для начала завести себе постоянного напарника из вашего отдела?  
— Ммм... — Виктория приостановилась и наморщила лоб в нарочитой задумчивости. — Сложный вопрос... дай подумать... Если только кого-то из новеньких. Например, мисс Рейес. Мы как раз на днях перевели её из стажеров в основной отдел.  
— Молодому сотруднику нужен опытный напарник, — глубокомысленно заявил Крис, прикуривая. — Если она не станет возражать, то я готов.  
— Она хорошо отзывалась о тебе. Думаю, что от неё возражений не последует, — в тон Крису с начальственным видом ответила Виктория.  
Потом не выдержала серьёзного тона, рассмеялась и махнула рукой на прощание, уходя.  
Крис курил, смотрел, как последние люди тянутся с кладбища. И ему было спокойно. И даже хорошо, хотя это и противоречило всему. Внутри словно восходило солнце, которое невозможно было остановить, оно изменяло мир к лучшему, как говорила Вики. Крис докурил, затушил сигарету. Постоял, вздохнул полной грудью, достал из кармана телефон и направился к воротам, на ходу набирая номер Эрики.


End file.
